


if puppies could talk

by Silverdancer



Series: VIXXMAS 2017 [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Rumor has it that Taekwoon and Wonshik fought a lot during the preparations of their concert.Only Hakyeon knows the truth about it.





	if puppies could talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [vixxmas](http://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html)! 
> 
>  
> 
> You should go check the rest of prompts out!

“Take it back, right now,” Hakyeon heard as he was walking the corridor that would lead to the stage. It sounded like Taekwoon’s voice, but that couldn’t be. Taekwoon never spoke that loudly. 

“I can’t. I’m just speaking the truth,” he heard. That had been definitely Wonshik’s voice, and if that was the case it was definitely worrying. They were obviously angry, but no matter what had happened in the past, they had never actually shouted at each other as they were doing now. As he approached the door at the end of the corridor, he saw a staff member waiting there, hidden behind the door.

The staff looked up when she heard his steps, and Hakyeon stopped, unsure of what to do. Before he had the chance to say anything, she walked away, pretending as if that hadn’t happened. If it had been as bad as to scare the staff it must have been terrible.

He walked to the door, and opened it slowly, trying to not make any noise. They were right at the center of the stage, the tension almost palpable in the air. 

“Take. It. Back,” Taekwoon said with clenched teeth. Hakyeon had to intervene, and fast.

“Guys, guys, what’s happening,” he said, raising his voice so they could hear until he caught up with them. “You’re scaring the staff with your loud voices.”

It worked, they had heard him, clearly, as they had interrupted their discussion, but they weren’t looking at him either. He insisted. He was imagining the worst by now. “Guys?” 

“He said that…” he stopped, and Hakyeon’s mind provided him with some possible answers. None of them were the least bit reassuring. 

Hakyeon waited, the seconds stretching, heartbeat loud in his ears.

“I said that _of course_ Ondongie is cuter that Siwolie,” Wonshik finished for him.

Hakyeon gasped. Oh no. This was going to be a disaster.


End file.
